impossiblebosses_wc3fandomcom-20200214-history
Remington the Holy Saint
"Stop! There will be no violence in this place… Haha, just fukin with ya!" Remington is the 6th boss, the fight against him is none of strategical knowledge. Aside from his ultimate and choosing wisely when to face him depending on your team damage output and burst potential there is barely anything you need to consider. Of course, dodging his attacks is crucial and is something that needs to be mastered. The boss will always begin the fight by casting Enlightenment. Remington is a divinity, you have to kill him 3 times in total as he will revive twice after his deaths. As he ressurects all players become silenced for 5 seconds and minor light missiles are emitted from his dead body, he comes back to life shortly after with 100% of his health back and the same status and mana as before his death. On Remington's 2nd life he will passively regenerate 150 health per second. Moves Holy Strike Instantly deals 750 damage to 3 players, goes through invulnerability. The lower your health the higher the chance you have of being targeted by Holy Strike. Players hit can't be targeted by this spell again for 15 seconds. Purge Summons a pillar of light at a random player location that come crashing down after a short delay. It removes all buffs from players in a small area before dealing 2000 damage in the center or only 1000 damage on the edge of the area. Can be chain casted up to 3 times, targeting different players with each cast. Note that it also removes the Holy Strike temporary immunity, meaning you can potentially get holy striked right after getting purged. Willing Sacrifice Sends out a green lucent orb that travels slowly in a direction for a few seconds before exploding in a medium area of effect, dealing lethal damage. Additionally teleports the boss to that location as long as he isn't busy casting another spell. Can be chain casted up to 3 times. He will cast this spell much more often Willing Sacrifice V Summon 8 Willing Sacrifice orbs from the pillars outside the arena towards the center of the arena, covering a lot of space with their deadly detonations a few seconds after. This ability is not dependent on the 5 seconds global ability cooldown of the boss, it just happens randomly and thus may be casted at the same time as other big spells such as Enlightenment for a deadly combination. Righteous Thunder Fires a streak of lightning strikes in a straight line towards a target. Upon reaching the edge of the map, it redirects itself back towards Remington, accurately tracking him even through his teleportations. Damages varies but averages 1500 damage upon coming across a player. Holy Seal Summons a very wide bar shaped light zone centered on Remington. It starts circling clockwise or counter-clockwise over 5 seconds. The bar of light continuously deals damage to units standing in it. The damage and rotation speed start low but after 2 seconds the light changes color from blue to bright yellow, increasing his rotation speed and damage. Note that the seal is not linked to Remington, if he teleports the seal will still keep its original location. Enlightenment Remington quickly surrounds himself with 9 light orbs before expulsing them outwards in all directions. The first orb appears in front of the boss, the others follow shortly after in a counter-clockwise fashion. Thus staying on the right side of the boss at melee range should give you enough time to react to this spell. Light orbs can only dish out 2000 damage before vanishing, upon reaching the border of the arena they split into 3 minor light missiles which deal 500 damage each. Judgement After a 3 seconds delay, emits an array of pillars of light from Remington in a widening radius around him, each dealing a moderate amount of damage in a small area. The pillars become less dense the farther they are from the boss. Can be lethal at close range. Heal VI Remington instantly begins channeling for 4 seconds, healing himself for up to 4000 health over the duration. Counterable Ticks at a rate of 100 health per 0.1 second thus making a fast counter substantially better than a late one. Ultimate: Gates of Paradise #Remington teleports at the center of the arena, dealing 9000 damage in a small area upon appearing #He releases a powerful light shockwave, interrupting channels and dealing 500 1250 damage to all players even through invulnerability. #He applies Without Life to all players for the whole ultimate duration. Without Life is a debuff which causes any heal received to instead damage for the same amount. Health regeneration, healing over time effects and health gains are not affected by this. (Armor: Regen, Sacred Word, Warrior Spirit…) #He encases the whole battlefield in a bright circle of spinning light. Players touching the circle are dealt very high damage, players leaving the circle become stunned until the end of the ultimate. #He will fire 11 light missiles in random directions in a rapid succession, they bounce off of the circle of light and deal 1000 damage per second to players in contact. #He will then fire many large orange light orbs in random directions in a slow succession, 1 or 2 at a time. Players have to dissipate them by runinng into them. Whenever you let one reach the circle of light they will shrink its radius before vanishing. This will put you in a dangerous situation because of the light missiles that thus become harder to avoid, and since it will make the next orbs even harder to intercept. #After firing all he had Remington will briefly accelerate the light missiles until they all disappear into the light circle. The circle of light then starts spiraling outwards into a bright holy nova, before instantly spiraling back inwards to Remington after reaching the pillars outside the arena, dealing lethal damage to all players. Enrage When Remington gets on his last life he becomes enraged: he will passively light the 8 pillars surrounding the arena one by one every five seconds, lighting all of them in clockwise order over 40 seconds. This timer is paused during his ultimate. When the penultimate pillar lights up the ground begins to shake, Remington teleports to the center of the arena and begins to channel. When the last pillar lights up he casts Rapture. Rapture Remington surrounds himself with divine magic, becoming invulnerable, he then harnesses the sacred power of all pillars and uses it to annihilate all players with destructive holy magic. Kill all players, goes through invulnerability and ignores any additional life essences, game over. Category:Bosses